disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lonesome Ghosts (characters)
The Lonesome Ghosts are four translucent green phantoms who appear in the 1937 short Lonesome Ghosts. They are ironically afraid of ghosts themselves. They appeared in 2002's Mickey's House of Villains. Appearances Lonesome Ghosts One night during the winter, the ghost were alone in their mansion complaining about the fact that there's absolutely no one left to scare. Soon enough one ghost finds an aid in the paper about Ghost Exterminators. They call with the shortest ghost disguising his voice claiming they're being haunted. The exterminators Mickey, Donald and Goofy head to the mansion. They are then locked in and tricked, scared, and teased by the ghost. Eventually the trio accidentally crash into barrels of dough giving them the appearance of ghosts scaring away the Lonesome Ghost. Mickey Mania The ghouls are featured as minor enemies in the video game at their mansion. The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie The ghosts (as in this game they are referred to as "the Ghosts") are minor characters in the game in which they seek Mickey and/or Minnie to have them stop Pete since Pete kicked the ghosts out of their home in the 3rd level. They also appear at the end of the game to congratulate the player on defeating Pete and they join Mickey and the gang at the circus after Pete had been defeated. House of Mouse They make very few cameos in the series and joined other villains during the hostile take over in ''Mickey's House of Villains''. Their debut short was also featured in the film. Epic Mickey Since the Mad Doctor arrived in Lonesome Manor and the pipe organ went out of order, the Lonesome Ghosts settled into Bog Easy in the half-sunken Mark Twain Steamboat in the bayou on the outskirts. Mickey can choose to either help them with pranking the locals or help the locals overcome their fears of the ghosts. If Mickey fixes the Pipe Organ while visiting Lonesome Manor, the ghosts will return home and give Mickey one of the missing pieces of Animatronic Donald. Ghosts *Jasper: The smartest member of the ghosts, and leader. *Grubb: The smallest ghost. He likes fishing for rotted sardines. *Boo: He scared Donald Duck by screaming. *Moss: He likes to imitate Goofy in the mirror. In the ''Epic Mickey'' series, there are multiple Lonesome Ghosts that appear throughout both games and with different names, including: *Ian *Gilbert *Gabriel *Screeching Sam *Tedworth *Rolly *Fineas Gallery Lonesome Ghosts.jpg Lonesome Ghosts being scared by Bunny Children.jpg Ian.jpg|Ian the Lonesome Ghosts 111312_FS_WebExtra_WarrenSpectorEpicMickey_11.1.jpg LGhosts.jpg|Mickey with a Lonesome Ghosts Lonesome Ghosts 3.jpg lonesome_ghosts_4.jpg|Goofy with a Lonesome Ghosts Ian the Lonesome Ghosts.jpg Lonesome Ghosts-House of Villains01.jpg Lonesome Ghosts-House of Villains02.jpg Lonesome Ghosts-House of Villains03.jpg Lonesome Ghosts-House of Villains04.jpg MickeyManiaGhost.jpg|Mickey meeting a Lonesome Ghost in Mickey Mania Lonesome Ghosts-House of Villains05.jpg Lonesome Ghosts&BigBad-House of Villains05.jpg Tumblr mviqk8f7ud1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg DisneyLonesomeGhosts.jpg 26410.jpg|Mickey nearly drowning 26412.jpg|A Lonesome Ghost spooking Goofy The Lonesome Ghostst.PNG|Dancing Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 5.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 6.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 7.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 8.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 9.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 10.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 11.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 12.png Disney's Magical Quest 2 Starring Mickey and Minnie Ending 13.png Category:Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Characters in video games Category:Males Category:Foiled Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Forgotten Characters Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Idiots Category:Disney characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Anti-heroes